La Noche de Natsumi
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Natsumi rompe una taza y tiene que pedirle un favor algo cuestionable a Ginji? Contiene lemmon. Este es mi primer fic sobre Get Backers.
1. Una taza rota

**La Noche de Natsumi**

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene lemmon y cosas relacionadas. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Estoy hastiado del Shonen-Ai, por lo que he decidido escribir una historia, pero de lo que debería ser: Un hombre y una mujer. Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir esto, pero no me atreví. Espero que lo disfruten.

Un sordo sonido cortó el silencio del Honky Tonk. Era el de una taza que se rompía.

- ¡Oh no! - se quejó Natsumi - ¿Que voy a hacer? Era la taza favorita de Ban.

- Hola Srta. Natsumi - dijo un Ginji alegre que llegaba.

- ¡Oh! Sr. Ginji, no se enoje conmigo pero... mire lo que pasó.

- Entiendo lo que pasó... Ban-chan se enojará muchísimo.

- ¿No hay alguna forma de remediarlo? - le preguntó preocupada Natsumi - tu sabes, hablar con Ban...

- Bueno... - pensó Ginji - pero los favores no son gratis...

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - preguntó extrañada Natsumi.

- Tu sabes... necesito lo que cualquier hombre quiere...

Natsumi se quedó perpleja. No sabía si gritar ¡Pervertido! o simplemente aceptar. Ginji la miraba muy extrañamente y sabía que si no accedía a su deseo, nada la salvaría ante la ira de Ban. Nada, y eso sin contar lo que descontarían de su salario. Así que viendo que no tenía otra salida que acceder a los deseos de Ginji, lo miró y le dijo:

- Podría... esta... noche...

- ¿Estás segura Natsumi?

- Tot...almen...te.

Ginji sonrió de manera extraña y le dijo la hora de su encuentro: Las 10:30 pm. Luego se fue.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que haga esto?! - se dijo Natsumi desesperada - Yo que aún soy una estudiante de 16 años. No he tenido novio, y... ahora voy a vender mi virginidad a cambio de una excusa por una taza y por evitar una baja de sueldo. ¿Qué clase de mujer soy?. No tengo dignidad... soy... ¡Una Puta! ¡Nada más y nada menos que eso! ¿Que mujer le vendería su cuerpo a un hombre?

Luego se arrodilló y se puso a llorar. Era el trauma por aceptar voluntariamente pasar la noche con un hombre que ni siquiera era su novio. Para Natsumi era algo aberrante, pero la verdad es que no tenía alternativa. Pero no era solo eso...

- Pero... - dijo de repente Natsumi - Es el Emperador Relámpago... nunca estuvo con mujeres ¿O sí?. Pero esa cabellera, ese color rubio, esa cara de inocente que pone... al menos hasta ahora, me hacen temblar el cuerpo... ¡me hacen quererlo tener en mis brazos!.

Y aunque Natsumi sabía que tener a Ginji en sus brazos era algo que deseaba en el fondo de su ser, todavía había algo que la hacía dudar. Y ese algo era la reacción de Paul y de sus amistades si se enteraban lo que iba a hacer esa noche. Tenía miedo de que Paul la despidiera y sus amigas la tildaran de prostituta, porque algo parecido a eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Finalmente se decidió... ¡Lo haría! Y Ginji jamás olvidaría lo que ella iba a hacer aquella noche. Entonces abrió la puerta que llevaba al 2º piso del Honky Tonk y encontró un cuarto. Natsumi tendió la cama, y dejó todo en order para la noche que vendría.


	2. Una noche de placer

Al oír la puerta abrirse, Natsumi supuso quien había llegado: Ginji.

- Te tardaste demasiado - dijo Natsumi.

- Si - contestó Ginji - es que dejé a Ban con Himiko para que pasaran la noche en un bar. Así nadie nos podrá descubrir.

- Lo planificas todo... - suspiró Natsumi

- Así es Natsumi - dijo Ginji sonriendo - Ahora comensemos con lo nuestro.

Al oír esto Natsumi se ruborizó, pero sabía que alguien debía comensar y ese alguien debía ser ella. Así que se acercó a Ginji y le dijo:

- Sabes... siempre te he amado... tu figura me cautiva.

Acto seguido, sin esperar respuesta alguna, comenzó a sacarse el delantal y a desabrocharse la camisa. Después de esto, cogió a Ginji y comensó por sacarle la chaqueta verde. Luego, le sacó el polo blanco y ella se bajó el faldón.

- Ginji... - dijo Natsumi cogiendo los pechos de Ginji - Eres muy seductor.

Ginji no podía resistir el lujurioso deseo que esa exitación le causaba, así que raudamente se quitó el short y los zapatos. Había quedado en ropa interior. Natsumi por su parte se sacó se comensó a desabrochar la ropa interior. Esto iba cada vez más lejos.

- Oh Ginji... eres bello...

En esos momentos de emoción Ginji supo lo que debía hacer, así que rápidamente tiró de la ropa interior de Natsumi y la dejó totalmente desnuda. Natsumi por su parte hizo lo mismo con Ginji. Entonces ambos cayeron en la cama y se tocaron mutuamente.

- ¡Ah! Ginji... lo tienes realmente grande

Aquello era plausible después de la erección que habría causado aquella exitación anterior. Pero no solo el tamaño era lo que importaba.

- Quiero... empezar... ya - dijo ansioso el Emperador Relámpago.

Natsumi entendió lo que Ginji quería: Quería coito. Si alguna vez podía perpetuar su estirpe de personas que generan su propia corriente, el momento era ese. Si era Ginji Amano, quería dejar Ginjis pequeños, vástagos que seguirían creando a otros en noches de placer vendidas como las que acabamos de describir.

Ginji no esperó respuesta y se arrojó sobre Natsumi. El coito se realizó y Ginji movía las caderas con movimientos peristálticos y circulares para tratar de dar mayor placer a lo que hacía. Además, apretaba los senos de Natsumi, como si fueran barandas que lo sujetaran de caerse de la cama por tales movimientos tan bruscos. Natsumi gritó:

- ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Siiiiii! ¡Ohhhh!

La propia exitación que tenía Ginji hizo que lanzara pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre los senos de Natsumi. Aquello la hizo gemir aún más.

- ¡Maaas! ¡Ginji! ¡Dame maaas!

Aquello parecía ya un acto masoquista a una relación pactada, pero Ginji estaba en su climax por lo que no podía detenerse. Natsumi disfrutaba, aunque con gritos de los placeres eléctricos que le daba Ginji. ¡Quien pensaría que detrás de una cara tan inocente estaría un hombre ardiendo en deseos de lujuria! ¡Nadie pensaría eso de Ginji!

Sin embargo y apesar de todo ese masoquismo, Ginji sintió que algo se acercaba, sintió acelerar su corazón y sus músculos contraerse, sintió algo que urgaba por salir y que no podía retener más. Esa presión la tuvo por unos segundos, tratando de contenerse... pero después de esos segundos esa presión acabó.

Sintió el pasar de un líquido que salía de su cuerpo y que entraba en el de Natsumi. Al sentir ya que todo el líquido había salido, gimió de placer, o de cansancio quizá, ya que inmediatamente su cabeza cayó y se enterró en los pechos de Natsumi donde quedó dormido de amor y placer. Es obvio pensar que Ginji no hubiera sentido todo esto si hubiera usado un preservativo... ¡Pero a el que le importaba la planificación familiar!

Por su parte Natsumi al recibir el líquido seminal, sintió que su cuerpo se abría y tras gemir de placer o de dolor quizá, quedó dormida así como estaba, dormida de amor y placer.

Era ya muy de Noche y la luna iluminaba con las estrellas los cuerpos desnudos de aquellos dos amantes, que habían llegado a eso por el simple hecho de una taza rota. ¡Pero que buena excusa! Los dos habían disfrutado al máxima de la experiencia y muy seguro estoy de que querrían repetirla.


	3. Llega Ban

- ¡Ese bar tenía bebidas horribles!

- Bueno Ban, tampoco es para que te enojes.

Ban bajó de la moto en la que Himiko lo traía y después de darle las gracias, decidió entrar al Honky Tonk. Quería descansar, ya que había estado de fiesta hasta las 5 am.

Ban entró al Honky Tonk y quizó abrir la puerta del cuarto. Paul le había permitido dormir ahí gracias a una parte de la cuenta que pagó con unos honorarios por recuperación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada y con llave.

- ¡Ginji! ¡Abre! ¡Tengo sueño!

Nadie le contestó. Eso lo exasperó aún más.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Quieres que tumbe la puerta?

Pero en ese momento recapacitó. Si tumbaba la puerta tendría que pagarla. ¿Permitiría ir a la bancarrota por eso? El mismo se lo contestó:

- No soy tan tonto como para pagar el doble por una puerta...

Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró la llave. Iba a abrir, cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo. Era Paul.

- Bien, nuestro conocido Ban Midou - dijo Paul - ¿Que te trae por acá?

- Ahh - suspiró Ban - Vengo cansado y veo que ese idiota dejó la puerta cerrada.

- Pues que esperas... ¡Abre ya!

Ban puso la llave y la giró. Luego giró la cerradura y abrieron la puerta. Lo que vieron a continuación fue fatal.

- Esto es... - murmuró Ban

- Increíble... - murmuró Paul.

Aquello que veían era a Ginji y Natsumi en la cama. Totalmente desnudos y dormidos el uno sobre el otro, extasiados de placer. Podía notarse que Ginji aún no había retirado el abdomen y todo lo que el trae, de las caderas de Natsumi. Así habían dormido por algo de 3 horas.

Ban pensó en gritar pero no dijo nada. Esta absorto, sorprendido. ¿Ginji Amano, el 'idiota' al que tanto solía insultar, había hecho el amor con Natsumi?

En ese instante se volvieron a ver movimientos peristálticos y Ginji despertando, removió su abdomen y todo lo que tenía de las caderas de Natsumi. Fue entonces cuando vió que Paul y Ban lo veían atónitos.

Al darse cuenta de esto Ginji se cubrió rápidamente con una sábana. Luego Natsumi también desperto, por el tirón que había sentido y al ver a Paul y Ban se cubrió con otra sábana. Ninguno de los dos quería que Ban o Paul los vieran así. Era vergonzoso.

- Bien... bien - dijo Paul - Natsumi, será mejor que expliques muy bien todo esto.

- Bueno... verá... yo rompí la taza de Ban y Ginji me propuso que hagamos esto para que no le diga a Ban de la taza...

- Ban... puedo explicarlo - se desesperó Ginji - Es que yo... estaba algo confundido y...

- ¡Y eso te da derecho a que te vayas a la cama con ella! - le gritó Ban - ¡Es una niña! ¿Y si sale embarazada? ¿Abandonarás a tu hijo en la Fortaleza Ilimitada como si de tí se tratara? ¡Dime! ¡Que harás!

- Ban... yo...

- ¡Al menos debiste haberte cuidado! Pero no... lo único que quieres es sentir como le haces el amor sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡Vamos! ¡Y si sale embarazada! ¡Te pondrás a trabajar de poste de alumbrado ambulante! ¿verdad?

Ginji bajó la cabeza. Estaba esperando otro golpe de Ban. Sin embargo no recibió ninguno.

- Natsumi... - dijo Paul - ¿Que pasó? ¿No estás en periodo fértil? ¿verdad?

- N..o - contestó ella - Ayer tuve una regla.

Aquello desvaneció las preocupaciones de Ban por completo. Pero no ocurrió así con su ira:

- ¡Cuidado con que suceda otra vez!

Ginji pidió disculpas y luego se vistió al igual que Natsumi para dar comienzo a otro día. Paul aceptó las disculpas de Natsumi y contra lo esperado no la despidió.

Los Get Backers siguieron en lo mismo: Recuperar objetos. Sin embargo parte de las ideas que Ban tenía de Ginji cambiaron radicalmente esa mañana. Ya no lo creyó tan inocente.

- Vaya... - decía Ban para sí - Ginji a madurado... un poco al menos.

Lo que Ban nunca se enteró fueron los detalles que describimos, ya que de haberlo hecho hubiera hasta disuelto la sociedad de los Get Backers. Y por el bien de esta y otras historias, eso no debía pasar. Nunca.


End file.
